


Payoff

by Andromedanewton



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Disapproving Father, F/M, MC has secrets, engaged to jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: When you are called to C&R while Jumin is out of the country, you can't help but wonder why...
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Payoff

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I just realised I didn't post this here! So, enjoy! I have already started to continue this so you might yet see more!

You hadn’t been expecting it, so being informed your presence was required at the C&R offices was something of a surprise.Jumin was out of the country on a two day business trip, signing a new contract with a supplier, so as far as you knew there was nothing you should be needed at the office for.Most worrying of all was that the request had come from the office of Chairman Han, Jumin’s father.So far, all your interactions with your future father-in-law had been civil and polite affairs, but Jumin had always been present.For some reason this invitation made you feel unsettled.You didn’t know why, but it did.

The security guard on the desk greeted you warmly, issuing you with a security pass before calling ahead to let the office know you were on your way up.You fidgeted from foot to foot on your way up to the top floor.Your heels were relatively new, and though you were no stranger to dressing smartly it felt decidedly strange.You had only had casual clothes when you first arrived in the country but Jumin had soon ensured you had something more…presentable, than the jeans, leggings, and baggy sweaters you had brought with you on what was meant to be a visit to the country to find some charity work.You hadn’t expected the charity to be a foundation such as RFA, nor to fall in love with the CEO-in-line to an international conglomerate.The scandal surrounding Glam Choi and her sister had finally died down and Jumin was determined to keep your profile low and not put you through such an ordeal.You were more than happy with this, your presence would ring bells with the right people, and you wanted to stay under the radar, at least for now.Jumin knew who you were and that was all that mattered to you.

Chairman Han’s assistant looked at you over her glasses, her steely gaze giving you an unimpressed look as you approached.She told you to take a seat then used the intercom to inform Chairman Han you had arrived.You waited patiently until the intercom buzzed and Chairman Han’s assistant got to her feet and called your name, waiting by her desk to escort you to the office.She opened the door and closed it as soon as you stepped inside.

Chairman Han sat behind his desk in front of the large picture window, standing as you approached.‘Please.’He indicated to one of the chairs before his desk.‘Sit.’

‘Thank you.’You said politely, smoothing your skirt as you sat.

‘MC.’He greeted you, his lined face serious, but you had seen him smile, particularly at Jumin.There was no doubt that he loved and was proud of his son, for that you could forgive him for his misguided plan to marry Jumin off to Sarah, but you still felt there was something between you, that he hadn’t fully warmed to you as much as you had hoped.‘I will get straight to the point.’

‘Alright.’You said hesitantly, unsure of which point it was, but as he had not offered any refreshment or small talk you were certain it couldn’t be good.

‘How much will it cost for you to disappear?’

‘I beg your pardon?’You blinked your confusion, wondering if he meant what you thought he did.

‘It is very obvious that you care deeply for my son, and you have brought out a new side of him I have never seen.Thanks to you I now believe there is hope for the Han name to continue.’

‘And what’s the but?’You prompted, being all too familiar with demands dressed as compliments.

‘You are correct, there is a but.You are not what I would have hoped for to join our family.People will debate that you are only with Jumin for his wealth, and if I can end the rumours now by having you break things off while finding a more suitable match for him then it would be easier on you both.’

‘I’m sorry, how is that easier?’You said, barely holding back your anger.‘I would be heartbroken and I think Jumin would be too!You claim to love and care for your son but doing this would hurt him!’

‘I do love my son.’He stated firmly.‘Which is why I am doing this.I will not have him fooled by another money hungry woman who can only think of one thing.’

‘I’m not hearing this.’You shook your head.‘I’ve already spoken to my lawyer, against Jumin’s wishes!While he wants nothing more than to marry me I want him to know that I’m not in this for his money or any of the company assets, which is why I’m insisting on a prenuptial agreement!’

‘You are insisting on a…’He began, his face lined with confusion.

‘Yes!I don’t want anyone to think either of us is just in this for financial gain or furthering our careers…’

‘As far as I can tell you do not have a career.’He interrupted.‘You work voluntarily for a charitable organisation.’

‘That’s what brought me to Korea, certainly.’You pulled your bag onto your lap and took a business card out of your purse.‘I came in the hope of helping people before returning to my family’s business next year.I had no idea I would meet Jumin and fall in love!I know you are looking out for the best interests of both Jumin and the company, and here comes the but; but not for the first time, you’re wrong!Jumin and I will sign a mutually agreeable prenup, we will get married, and we will live happily ever after, because I don’t need you or your money frowning down on me.’You stood and slammed the card down on his desk with your palm over it.‘I will be at the penthouse when you’re ready to apologise, Chairman Han.’And you turned on your heel and left without so much as looking back.

Mr Chairman looked down at the card before him, the expensive embossed white card looking glaringly familiar.He picked it up and brought it closer until there was no doubt to what it was.The logo was that of a company that rivalled C&R on the international market; a family business that had started out small and grown rapidly to one of the worlds leading brands of its kind.All this time he had not bothered to learn your family name, had considered it unimportant as he would try and remove you from his son’s life, thinking you were not good enough.And there, in gold print, was your full name and title; vice president, your family name matching that of the company logo.

You didn’t need to sign the prenup for only Jumin’s sake but also for your own.You were the daughter of the CEO, you had wealth and breeding of your own.How could he not approve of this union?It made him see you in a new light and realise you really did have Jumin’s best interests at heart, as you had hidden who you were from everyone, no doubt in case people thought it was part of a corporate deal.But now, now everyone knew you were the one Jumin had proposed to at the RFA party after only knowing one another for eleven days, the woman he was so protective of that they rarely left his penthouse other than for official RFA business, the woman who had put measures in place to not only protect both of you but the company too.

Chairman Han felt a smile cross his face as he reached out and touched the intercom.

‘Get four dozen orchids delivered to Jumin’s penthouse and clear my schedule for the afternoon.’

‘Are you going somewhere, Chairman Han?’His assistant asked in confusion.

‘Yes, I am going to spend the afternoon with my future daughter-in-law.’


End file.
